Aléjate pudingg
by derelool
Summary: El Joker le ha echo una pequeña broma a Harley ¿como reaccionara ella? Oneshot.


Aléjate "pudding"

Harley estiro sus brazos dando el bostezo mas largo de su vida, hace tiempo que no descansaba tanto y todo se lo debía a su "amorcito" que le había dado un día de relajo en un lujoso spa a las afueras de Gotham.

-Señorita- le dijo "su" mucama entrando a la pieza –el chofer la esta esperando.

-Dile que iré enseguida- respondió esta muy alegre, le encantaba el spa y el relajo, pero ni muerta lo cambiaria por estar con el joker.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y abordo la limosina que la esperaba afuera. ¿Cuanto dinero habrá gastado en mí? Se pregunto, mientras el chofer empezaba a encender el auto.

"Será… será que me pedirá matrimonio" se ilusionaba Harley viendo como las primeras casas de Gotham se asomaban por la ventanilla. "él nunca ha sido tan bueno conmigo" cerro sus ojos mientras imaginaba como seria su vestido de novia.

Una limosina negra se instalaba en las afueras de un teatro abandonado, en un sector, digamos "incomprendido", por la ciudad. Una pierna femenina fue lo primero en asomarse, luego la otra, para terminar en una joven sonriente de cabellera rubia. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia su hogar. Quería abrazarlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

-Mister J!- grita a todo pulmón ansiando ver el rostro de su amado. Pero en vez de eso, lo encuentra en medio del escenario besándose con otra OTRA! Una desconocida que le metía la lengua hasta la garganta.

"COMO LA ODIO"

Y alrededor de ellos una multitud de imbeciles celebrando.

-Hola, arlequín- le saluda el pingüino con una burla, haciendo que todos se volteen a verla.

-Ha llegado nuestra invitada de honor- le dice su estupido pudding – llegas tarde a mi boda

- Su, su… ¿su boda?- susurra Harley y luego pega un grito, que hace que todos estallen a carcajadas. Incluso el.

-Joker tienes razón, es una estupida – dice el espantapájaros acercándose al "novio"

-¿Qué... que?-pregunta la chica dejando de gritar y sintiendo como sus ojitos se humedecen.

- es solo una farsa para ver tu cara de espanto- le aclara el Joker

-¿Un… una?- vuelve a susurrar. "Es solo una farsa para ver tu cara de espanto" "Es un maldito"

Siente una pequeña luz cegándola y se da cuenta de que el joker le ha tomado una foto, y ahora ofrece hacer copias para lo invitados. "El muy imbecil"

Sacude su cabeza levemente, así que últimamente la ha tratado bien solo para que no sospechara nada.

"COMO LO ODIO"

Se da media vuelta y se retira del lugar, escucha las burlas de los invitados y como el joker la llama, para luego enojarse por que ella ya no le obedece.

Camina, camina y camina recorre media ciudad y todavía su mente se encuentra en blanco, no puede juntar ideas, no puede ni siquiera hacer una frase coherente, es un especie de zombie que se arrastra por las calles.

Hasta que se tropieza y cae, su pierna derecha empieza a sangrar levemente manchando la panty oscura que la cubría del escaso frío de otoño.

"¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mi?"

Abre sus ojos sorprendida, parece que no escuchaba su propia voz hace siglos. "El joker es un idiota" su segundo pensamiento. Ya no era Su Joker ahora solo era El Joker.

Sonrió levemente. Era una tonta. Pero lo amaba. "Pero lo amo"

Levanto su nariz, sintió un olor familiar. Y frente a ella estaba El. Con sus guantes, con su traje, con su sonrisa.

-Caminas muy rápido- le dijo y ella pudo observar unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¿Qué necesita?- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente aunque no pudiera.

-te fuiste antes del vals- le respondió el como si fuera lo mas normal

-no me interesa verlo bailar- contraataco

-lo se Harley, pero a mi tampoco me interesa bailar solo- dice el mirándose las uñas y luego levantándole una ceja.

"allí esta de nuevo su estupida actuación, pero que mas da. Lo amo!"

Harley sonríe y se abalanza sobre el. No, SU pudding.

-eso quiere decir que me puedo comer toda la torta- empieza a monologuear sonriente, mientras ambos vuelven a la supuesta boda.

-Un momento!- Harley se detiene abruptamente.- ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?- Harley le mira expectante

El Joker parece pensarlo.

-Uhm, porque sabia que no te enojarías, después de todo un arlequín siempre necesita estar cerca de un payaso.- dice el distraido y retoma su rumbo.

"Y un payaso también necesita de Su arlequín" completa ella, mientras le sigue sonriente.

¿Esto esta súper extra cursi? Si

Y eso que estaba escuchando Linkin Park para recordar viejos tiempos. Bien espero saber si les gusta o no lo he escrito como en una hora, y es por que hace tiempo que no publico nada y dije escribe algo rapido y publicalo


End file.
